User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Random Duel Logs - Episode 017
Turn 1: Shawn * Normal Summons "Ninjorc Lurker" (700/1400). * Uses the effect of "Lurker", Special Summoning "Ninjorc Stalker" (1400/800). * Uses the effect of "Stalker", adding "Ninjorc Defender" from her Deck to her hand. * Special Summons "Ninjorc Defender" from her hand, as she controls 2 or more "Ninjorc" monsters. (500/'2000'). * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Valeria * Draws. * Normal Summons "Tidal Soldier - Toy Golem" (700/1300). * Uses "Toy Golem"'s effect, Special Summoning "Tidal Soldier - Tsunami Ninja" from her hand. (2400/1300). * Banishes "Toy Golem" and "Tsunami Ninja" to Spatial Summon "Tidal Soldier - Hydro Master" (2500/2400). * Uses the effect of "Toy Golem", adding "Interception of the Tidal Soldiers" from her Deck to her hand. * Uses the effect of "Tsunami Ninja", allowing Valeria to draw 1 card. * "Hydro Master" attempts to attack "Lurker", but Shawn uses the effect of "Lurker", changing the attack target to "Defender", which, due to the effect of "Stalker", is not destroyed by battle. * Sets 2 Spell/Trap Cards from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 3: Shawn * Draws. * Tributes "Lurker", "Stalker" and "Defender" to Tribute Summon "Ninjorc Goliath" (1900 -> 3400/1000 -> 2500 due to its effect). * Valeria activates her Set "Interception of the Tidal Soldiers". * "Goliath" attacks "Hydro Master", but Valeria uses the effect of "Hydro Master", shuffling "Tsunami Ninja" that is banished into the Deck, and "Hydro Master" gains ATK equal to the shuffled monster's ATK for this turn only. "Tsunami Ninja"'s ATK is 2400 ("Hydro Master": 2500 -> 4900/2400). (Shawn: 4000 -> 2500). * Uses the effect of "Goliath", Special Summoning the Tributed monsters that were Tributed for its Tribute Summon. ("Lurker": 700/1400) ("Stalker": 1400/800) ("Defender": 500/'2000'). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn, but Valeria activates her Set " ", discarding "Portal of the Tidal Soldiers" to destroy Shawn's Set cards. * One of the two Set cards destroyed was "Ninjorc Battle Smoke", that activates its effect, destroying "Hydro Master", which is banished instead. Turn 4: Valeria * Draws. * Special Summons "Tidal Soldier - Hydroni" from her hand, as she controls no monsters. (800/0). * Uses the effect of "Hydroni", adding "Tsunami Ninja" from her Deck to her hand. * Tributes "Hydroni" to Tribute Summon "Tsunami Ninja". (2400/1300). * Uses the effect of "Tsunami Ninja", Special Summoning "Hydroni" from her Graveyard. (800/0). * Banishes "Hydroni" and "Tsunami Ninja" to Spatial Summon "Tidal Soldier - Wave Magician" (2400/2600). * "Hydro Master" attempts to attack "Lurker", but Shawn uses the effect of "Lurker", changing the attack target to "Defender". * Uses the effect of "Wave Magician", banishing "Defender" and inflicting 1000 damage to Shawn. (Shawn: 2500 -> 1500). * Activates "Nightmarish Trap", adding 1 Continuous Trap Card from her Graveyard to her hand, adding "Interception". * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 5: Shawn * Draws. * Activates "Ninjorc Amok Tactics", reviving "Goliath" (1900 -> 2800/1000 -> 1900 due to the effect of "Amok Tactics".) * Tributes "Lurker" and "Stalker" to Tribute Summon "Ninjorc Captain" (2000/2000). ("Goliath": 2800 -> 2500/1900 -> 1600 due to the effect of "Amok Tactics".) * Uses the effect of "Captain", banishing "Wave Magician" and Valeria's Set card. * "Captain" and "Goliath" attack Valeria directly. (Valeria: 4000 -> 2000 -> 0). Shawn wins. Category:Blog posts